Almost Great
by Trying To Try My Best
Summary: It started because of a hunt for the perfect bra, believe it or not. Can you blame Lucila though? It was cotton and perfect enough to bring her closer to ruling the world. Now if she could get rid of that Spaniard in her math class and get back those high heeled boots Daisy stole then life would be great.
1. Chapter 1

**Lucila - Female Romano, D** **aisy - Female Feliciano,** **Marcello - Seborga**

 **The rest I think you'll know.**

* * *

It wasn't often that Lucila looked into the mirror and admired herself. For one, it made her feel like that albino bitch that loved herself way too much and two, Lucila was never a really pretty girl. Her hair was messy and always got into knots that made her curls look like a bird's nest instead of the princess bounces that her sister had, frown lines and the ghost of a glare always lingered on her face, her skin got oily after a few hours of washing it making her look like she never showers and have a problem with acne and finally, she was what her sister would call _pleasantly plump_. Aka, she was a fat motherfucker. Not overweight or anything to that extreme, Lucila was religious with her afternoon walks after all, but she still had a stubborn pudge on her tummy and hips and her thighs scraped together when she walked.

Lucila was, in her own opinion and probably everyone else's, a pretty ugly chick. The only thing she could honestly say she had going for her was, well, her boobs. They weren't massive but they have her sister beat by two cup sizes. Daisy was a pretty decent size A which wasn't a problem with her flat stomach and pretty smile but Lucila was a size C. It wasn't that much noticeable, the different between them. It was only something that Lucila herself noticed when some sleezbag would come up and hit on her while staring at her tits or when she pisses someone off that has a mouth on them and they add to the rumors of her doing handjobs, blowjobs, and titfucks for money. As far as the school knows, she's been with twelve guys, three chicks and four transvestites in the last month alone.

Lucila was _very_ good at pissing people off.

But in this moment, her growing muffen top and the thickness of her thighs weren't a problem at all. For once, Lucila thought she looked irresistible. Her hair was combed, a smirk was tugging at her red gloss painted lips, and her chest was puffed out proudly, showing off her sexy new bra and her even sexier tan skinned boobs.

After Daisy found out that Lucila still hasn't switched to wired bras, she went out on an internet shopping hunt to find her older sister the best bras on the market. They tried every kind; lace, push up, cups, no cups, sports, strapless, everything and absolutely nothing worked. And then they found these. Pure cotton with a built in cups with adjustable straps and three clips in the back that makes them last even as she does her training and inevitably loses some of that persisting fat. "And," she vividly remembers Daisy giddily adding in, "It even has a little bow in the front! Isn't that cute, Lucila?"

It sounded damn dumb at the time but now that she sees this pale pink bra huging her chest, Lucila had to concede. That tiny ribbon hidden in the valley of her breast was an aluring add on.

The bra was cut a little low. Not enough to where she should worry about a nipple peaking out but enough to give it a decent amount of sex appeal while still being modest. The wire did push up her boobs some but it wasn't as uncomfortable as all the other ones Daisy got her (which Lucila happily shipped back with various of nasty online comments about production value). The bra covered her dreaded side boob wonderfully and the colors they came in made her skin look positively delicious. It was very different from her old one that squeezed her too tight and was a simple off white with lace like impressions on the front that Lucila found herself constantly adjusting in math class.

Lucila made a few poses and blew herself a kiss in the mirror. This is just her becoming another step closer to being the most badass bitch that ever lived.

"Lucila! Hurry up, your sister is already out the door and I need to leave for work soon!"

Lucila sucked her teeth in annoyance and snatched up a random shirt from her floor to throw on while she went about hunting for a hair tie. "Calm down, old man! I'll be down in a second!" She gradded her backpack and stomped down the stairs, giving her smiling grandfather a deadpan stare. "It takes time to make something this beautiful, not that you'd understand with your old mug."

Remus only laughed. "That's the spirit! Your sister saved you some breakfast, it's on a plate in the car. Get going!"

Lucila huffed and rolled her eyes. "I am, I am.."

"Wait!" There was frantic running down the stairs and little arms hastily wrapped around Lucila's legs. She looked down to raise an eyebrow at her little brother who just gave a toothy grin and a childish giggle. "I love you! Bye bye!"

Lucila sighed and her grandfather laughed. She patted his head and gently pushed him away. "Bye, Marcello. I love you too and I'll be back later so be good or else." She walked to the door, grabbed some easy to slip on high tops and left the house. Daisy waved wildly from the front seat of their shared beat up car as Lucila stepped down from the porch and made her way over.

"Watch where you sit, I put the breakfast in your seat so I can make sure I didn't put my purse on it if I put it in the back because that would be bad, you wouldn't have any lunch if I did that and you would go hungry and if you went hungry you'll pass out and then we'll go to hospital and that would be so scary-" Daisy rambled long enough for Lucila to move her breakfast, sit in the passenger seat, buckle up, pull out her phone and headphones, start listening to music, and begin digging into her breakfast. It was amazing, truly amazing, how much Daisy can talk about literally nothing.

As music flowed through her headphones, Lucila had to fight a pleased smirk. She's gonna get so many looks from her sexy new bra. Or she won't since its underneath her shirt but that doesn't matter. The point was she has a boost of confidence and school best watch out since she's even closer than ever on her quest to be the baddest bitch to have ever lived.

* * *

 **I legit have no excuse like, just last week I was writing about school shootings and America getting a boner from fighting people. I got this fitbit to work out and get ready to work myself into shape so I could be ready for FBI Academy and my scale said I lost seven pounds in two weeks and I've just been in such a good mood and I got new bras and it just got me thinking about the confidence boost they could bring and wow, isn't fem! the sexiest thing? And then this happened. I promise you, that was the exact thought process for two days. Don't know if I'll make a huge story out of this but I do have an idea that will hopefully turn into a multi-chapter story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucila takes back everything she said this morning, this day was horrible and she's the farthest she's ever been from being queen of the world and sexiest person alive. When her and Daisy made it to school, everything was fine. Sure, people gave them some looks but Daisy was known to be one of the cutest girls in school and Lucila just got a new bra that made her boobs look outstanding. Who wouldn't watch them strut into school in surprise? Initially, Lucila was beaming and her sister was her usual self, walking with a bounce in her step and bright smile on her lips but then they reached the more populated areas of the school and they saw more sneers, taunting grins, and winks than they were accustomed to. Lucila unconsciously rubbed her face to rid herself of an imaginary blemish and Daisy cocked her head to the side in confusion and lost the bounce in her step. They went through school like this for a whole forty minutes until someone broke the mold and talked to them directly about whatever it was that made them have this reaction.

It was a pretty girl, one Lucila remembers cussing out because her boyfriend touched her and the chick had the audacity to say Lucila was asking for it and seduced her now ex-boyfriend into cheating. "Hey, Lucila! That's a nice top you're wearing. Is it to impress your new customers?" The girl laughed with her friends and Lucila even heard a few chuckles from the surrounding audience.

Daisy looked taken aback by the harsh comment, mumbling a small and confused, "Customer..?" She watched the girl go then directed her question to Lucila instead. "Sorella..?"

But Lucila wasn't paying attention. She was staring at the shirt she snagged off her floor in horror. It was a bright red with a deep v-neck that showed off way more cleavage than Lucila was comfortable with and had teasing rips built into the fabric itself on the sides of the shirt that was covered with lace that reached around to stop just underneath her breasts. It was a dance shirt that was meant for the sex appeal that came with Latin root dancing. It was something her grandfather bought the both of them when Daisy showed a passion for the tango. Lucila got this shirt that woukd rid up and show her belly button teasingly when she danced and a flowing red skirt to compliment it and Daisy got a green dress that scented her skin and hair color (since the girl had her eyes closed way more often then not, getting a dress that complimented her eyes was pointless).

This shirt was completely against dress code. This shirt was completely against her modest way of dressing. This shirt made her look like-

Lucila's face scrunched up in pain and embarrassment. "A whore.." She choked out the words through the growing lump in her throat before she sprinted to the nearest bathroom.

"Lucila!" Daisy desperately called after her sister and tried to catch up as fast as she could. "Excuse me! Spiacente! Coming through, per favore!"

Lucila ignored her sister trying to stop her and barreled through the bathroom door. It was difficult to see her reflection through her tears but she could tell it wasn't pretty. Her hair was probably a mess and her face was most likely a blotchy red at this point. Disgusting and ugly just like she looked in this stupid fucking shirt. In a moment of frustration and embarrassment, Lucila ripped off the shirt and threw it to the other side of bathroom.

"Sorella? What are you doing?!" Lucila unwillingly felt a sob rip from her and quickly covered her eyes so Daisy couldn't see her weakness. There was the fast _'_ _click-clack'_ of her little sister's heels and then she was being hugged. "What's wrong? Are you hurt? Was it the shirt? Was it what that mean girl said? Please don't cry, if you cry I'll cry!" Daisy finished with a wail and started to bawl along with Lucila.

"Y-You idiot!" Lucila pushed Daisy away and angrily rubbed at her eyes. "I'm FINE! Just, just shut the h-hell up!" She tried to compose herself and after a few minutes, her crying died out and so did Daisy's. Lucila looked at her little sister, feeling a twinge of self-loathing when, despite the waterworks and puffy eyes, she still looked beautiful. "Why the _fuck_ didn't you tell me I was wearing my dance shirt?!" She hissed, rubbing her eyes one last time to rid it of any left over tears.

Daisy's lip trembled. "I-I thought you were trying something new..."

"Something new?!" Lucila raged. "You fucking idiot! Do you know how.. how _stupid_ I looked?!"

A few tears slipped out of Daisy's eyes. "You're beautiful, Luci! You didn't look stupid, you were gorgeous. Those girls were just jealous of my pretty sister!" Lucila gritted her teeth and Daisy gasped. "Oh no, I didn't mean to make you cry again! I'm so sorry Luci, please forgive me!"

Lucila growled and moved to rub her eyes but Daisy stopped her, grabbing her hands and moving her arms down so when Lucila was hugged her limbs were trapped. "I love you, please stop hurting your eyes and no more crying. I love you, I love you." Her little sister muttered to her during the hug. This time cooling down was a bit more difficult. It took longer until Lucila felt better and Daisy deemed it safe to let go.

Lucila sniffed and huffed, trying to get herself to breathe through her nose again. Daisy walked back over with a paper towel and gently dabbed at Lucila's face to clean it of tears and any ruined make-up. "I'll get you a new shirt. Will take make you feel better?"

Lucila blushed and looked down at the bathroom floor. "Sì..."

Daisy smiled gently and nodded. "I'll be right back then." She kissed Lucila's cheek then quickly made her way out of the bathroom.

Lucila rubbed her blushing cheek with a pout. "Stupid little sister.."

* * *

"This is _better_?! You call this _better_?!" Lucila hissed in embarrassment, tugging down the hem of the tight grey shirt she was wearing to go down enough to cover at least the belt on her capri pants. Daisy came back with a gym shirt which would have been fine if Lucila wasn't, well, _bigger_ than her sister. Not just talking about her small pudge but her boobs and her height and the broadness of her shoulders- everything.

Daisy smiled and nodded her head happily. "Yup! You look so pretty, Luci! You should wear tight shirts more often, it shows off your figure!"

Lucila honestly didn't think her face has ever felt this hot before. "Idiot! That's the point, I don't want to show off my f-figure! It's embar-"

Lucila was cut off when something smacked into her and set her flying down on her ass. She instinctively released the t-shirt to throw her arms back to catch herself, letting the annoying fabric ride up to show off her belt and a sliver of skin. "Fuck! What the fuck was that for?"

The dumbass that knocked into her, that bastard, fell right along with her. Thankfully not anywhere near her but off to the side on his shoulder. It was some boy that Lucila can't honestly say she's never seen before. Generatic brown hair, average build, he really wasn't anything impressive. The only thing that made Lucila eat those words were the bright green eyes she saw through black framed glasses and delectable tan skin. "I'm so sorry, are you okay? I was- I'm so sorry, I was rushing, I wasn't thinking-" The guy babbled his apologises, trying to get up while simultaneously stuggling to help her stand.

Lucila yanked her arm out of his hold, easily standing on her own. "Yeah, I know you weren't thinking, asshole! Watch where the fuck you're going." She glared heatedly at him and crossed her arms, completely forgetting her shirt delima for the moment in favor of chewing out the idiot that knocked her down.

The guy stuttered and scratched the back of his head, "I know, I-I'm so sorry. I gotta go, um, s-sorry again!" He snatched up a project that was unfortunate enough to tumble down with him and nearly sprinted away.

Lucila huffed in annoyance. She messed with some hair that fell out of place before giving up on it all. Her perfect hairdo was fucked the moment she stepped out of the house in a dance shirt anyway.

"Are you okay, Luci?" Daisy asked, not truly concerned since there was no tears or any visible pain but concerned (in a way only her bleeding heart could manage) none the less.

"I'm fine, idiot. Let's go before someone decides that today is the day to have a paint ball fight in school and the day gets even more fucked."

"Kesese~! What a great idea, firecracker! It was almost awesome enough for someone to think that the awesome me thought of it!" Lucila stumbled forward when there was a harsh smack on her back.

She turned to glare at the offender in disgust, practically growling. "What is it gonna take this time to get you to back the fuck off?"

The 'offender' in question bellowed out a loud laugh. Platnuim blonde hair, white eyes, white eyebrows, white skin, white everything. This is Julchen Maria Beilschmidt, aka, albino bitch. The most annoying and frustrating person Lucila has ever meet. To make it even worse, she was gorgeous despite her pigmentation flaws which made her Lucila's number one rival for world domination. Not that Julchen knew about this rivalry but that didn't mean it didn't exist just because her opponents were unaware.

Her answer was immediate. "Five bucks, a kiss of the cheek and a two second boob grab."

Lucila sighed and Daisy giggled. "No boob grab, one second kiss on the lips and two bucks. Final offer, take it or leave it."

Julchen practically beamed. "Deal! I'll see you after school to get that smooch, babe!" Thankfully, after that declaration, Julchen left to her own class.

Lucila and Daisy continued their trek, one to biology and another to art. "Um, wasn't she supposed to get two dollars before she left?"

Lucila shrugged with a smirk on her lips. "Its that bitch's loss. Let's go, if I get another tardy they'll take away my credits. Something about needing to be in class to learn the material or something."

"Okay, Luci!"

* * *

Math was one thing Lucila can in all honesty say she was good at. All the problems were easy to her. Solving them came naturally and sometimes solving them made her feeling better when something went wrong during the day so when Lucila stepped into Pre-AP Algebra 2, she felt her shoulders relax and relief flood her veins. Today was a mess. The extremely hectic morning carried it's feelings all throughout the day so far and Lucila knew that she wasn't lucky enough for it to just settle down and give her time to collect herself. The only good thing about that was that there was only so many more hours left in the day until she went home and was able to finally crash on her bed and pretend the day never happened.

Lucila put her stuff down at her assigned seat with a sigh. She slumped into her seat and closed her eyes, beginning her patient wait for her favor class of the day to start. Maybe after some mathematics, things will start to look up.

"E-Excuse me..." A hesitant voice sounded around her and Lucila almost weeped right then and there.

Knowing, just knowing, that the dumbass was talking to her, she opened her eyes and gave her greatest death stare that she saved for those sleezy fucks that tried to make a move on her little sister. As soon as she opened her eyes she regretted it. It was, of course, that bastard from this morning that knocked her on her ass. Because this was her luck. "Fuck no."

Idiot flinched like she just said the most unexpected thing he's ever heard. " _¿Q-Qué?_ I mean, uh, I'm sorry. I think I heard you wrong.."

Lucila leaned in close, watching the boy blush. His breath hitched, his beautiful eyes darted down to glance at her lips then to her chest where Daisy's shirt stretched over her bosom, the outline of her bra becoming more pronounced with the strain she placed on the fabric by leaning forward. She smiled sweetly. He leaned closer with his eyes starting to glaze over with the feelings of the moment. Lucila put her lips near his ear, feeling a tad giddy to know he was probably catching an eyeful of her best assets. "I want you.." She began, whispering seductively. Idiot shivered. "To get up," Her tone was honey glazed. "And get the fuck away from me before I smash your head through that window and use the broken glass to cut my name into your throat so everyone knows you died because you decided wasting my time was a good idea."

She leaned back into her seat, a scowl firm in place so Dumbass didn't think that he was just hearing things. Dumbass looked shocked, maybe a little pale as well. Lucila needed to hold back a smirk at her accomplishment.

Dumbass opened his mouth, probably to stutter something else stupid and not worth her time, when the teacher rushed into the room and slammed the door shut. "Alright class, get out your bellringers! It was my fault this time, I forgot to put it up before class started but don't think this means you can slack off on me! Get to it!"

Idiot spun in his chair and faced the front without complaint. Lucila sighed happily. After about fifteen minutes of messing around and solving equations, the teacher gathered the class' attention once more.

"Alright, so, as you know there's been a lot of moving around with classes this year due to the recent," Here the teacher hesitated. "Loss... Yes. _Loss_ in employment regarding the science department. Because of this we have some new students with us who are new to this hour. I want you all to treat them well and help them along because some of them might be a bit behind. Antonio, Matthew, and Elizabeta, will you all please stand for me and show the class who you all are?"

Lucila saw two kids stand. One a beautiful girl with long dark brown hair and green eyes that stood with more grace than Luilca has ever seen. She didn't know if it was impressive or ridiculous so she paid attention to the other kid that stood and golly, why wasn't she surprised? It was Dumbass himself. For some reason, the Matthew kid didn't stand. Not really her problem but that guy must have balls.

They both sat back down when the teacher nodded to them. looked at Lucila and for some reason she felt the beginnings of a headache. "Lucila! Just the girl I wanted to see." smiled as if Lucila would enjoy whatever bullshit he was going to say next. "Antonio's class was quite a bit behind this hour and since you're our star mathematician I want you to tutor him. You both can figure out a time after school and I'll leave my door open for you with some snacks and the like so you feel like you're both getting something out of this." The teacher laughed at his oh so clever joke while Lucila considered homicide.

Dumbass, or Antonio as she's recently have come to know, looked back at her with a sheepish smile and a small look of guilt that only fueled her need to kill him and get rid of the evidence before she can get stuck with tutoring him. Lucila groaned and banged her head against the back of her chair.

She knew she should've stayed home today.

* * *

 **So I was gonna end it with Daisy saying "Okay Luci" but I really hated that ending. Instead I just added a crap ton of stuff that introduced Antonio, Julchen, Matthew, and all those other dudes. You're welcome, if you like this story. I tried to look for mistakes in spelling and the like but my eyes started to go out on me. I've been working on this all day and that's a big no no with my vision so if any of you find a mistake, leave a comment or something and I will proceed to be embarrassed and fix my mistake. I might need to look for a beta for this. I want someone to check it but I also don't want them checking a dead story with two chapters, you know? Writing this was scary. I almost deleted it twice. Once made me burp in fear and another made me almost cry like a bitch. ANYWAY, I hope y'all enjoy. Night.**


End file.
